


Bond

by Raystio



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raystio/pseuds/Raystio
Summary: Tommy faced another bullying at school. He started to wonder if he's really changed from his adventure or not. [Brotherly fic]





	Bond

Tommy had a strange dream.

He was being bullied by two boys who's taller than him. They punched him and knocked his oversized yellow hat to the ground. The two of them are not holding back at all. He had no choice but to stay on the ground. It became routine to both Tommy and the two boys. But it escalated into something else.

"Hey, Tommy! We wanted you to enter the old lady house."

Apparently, it wasn't a dream. Of course it wasn't. It's becoming a routine for Tommy as it always happen to him. He got dragged across the road to the famous haunted house around the neighborhood by the bully he despised so much.

"Let me go!" They finally arrived to the broken gate of the house. They dragged him for one last time and pushed him inside the house. His wish has been granted but in the most inconvenient way.

**Click**!

"Guys, please let me out!" Tommy screamed from inside. He felt scared than the time he was outside. He tried to open the door but it was useless. It seemed like they locked it outside. He remembered that there was a clicking sound.

Tommy decided to go deeper into the house. Creaking sound came from the floor and dripping sound almost startled him. He turned and saw small puddle reflecting his face. Eventually, he started to getting paranoid. He saw something near the stairs. He instinctively followed it, what kind of kid not getting curious over the unknown. He walked slowly to what looks like a bedroom.

Then suddenly, the door swung shut with a bang as Tommy got in, startling him and he back away from the door. Shifting his hat, he put it up and acted like it was some kind of protective charm. He considered staying there, not moving for awhile to relax himself. So many strange things happened. It seemed like it was night now. He hoped anybody would come in and punish them. Takuya-oniichan, Zoe, JP, even Kouji. He missed them all. His parents may be worried, his brother probably not. They never liked each other.

[_Grow up, Tommy! Why are you always depend on Mom and dad?!_]

[_Why can't you just like me?! You always hate me! You're just like them!_]

Tommy remembered that was his last meaningful conversation with his brother. His green eyes teared up. He felt scared, regret and hurt. He gave up. He's tired of all of this. He may be a warrior of ice in the digital world but he's still a kid. Nothing has changed. He might as well be-

**Slam**!

"Tommy!" He heard two voice overlapped.

"You in here?!" He heard a voice again. He was sure it was a male.

"We're here, Tommy!" Then one familiar girly voice.

It all sounded like... his friends! He wanted to answer but no sound came out of his mouth. He felt constricting pain around his throat as he forced it to come out. He was unaware of a figure kneeling right beside him, staring at him with a smile.

Tommy realized a presence in the room and he froze. But he didn't know what to do anymore. The figure was a boy.

He was a little older than him and had unruly light brown hair that was unkempt. He also had green eyes which stared at him in a familiar way.

Tommy couldn't help but stared at him back. He was still a little shaken up from the bullying, his brother and now this. He tried to question the mysterious boy. "W-W-Who...?" It came out as stuttered sound. He felt something, like it was something he forgotten.

"Oh, sorry." The brown haired boy apologized.

"Did I scare you? I'm not used to this so..." Tommy just nodded and accepting his apology. He wasn't used to this at all. He awkwardly sit still around the bed and fortunately his throat aren't hurting anymore. But he feels unsure what to say next.

"Want to talk with me till they went in?" The mysterious boy sounded like he wanted to talk. So, Tommy nodded. What else can he do? But for some reason he had no qualm about how strange this is. He just feels tired but he feels like he wanted to talk to the mysterious boy too so why not try it.

The boy sighed loudly as she sat beside me in the bed.

"Darn, I really messed up."

"What? That you're a ghost?" The boy was surprised that Tommy tried to make a joke, despite the fact they were complete strangers just five minutes ago. But honestly, Tommy only felt calm and relaxed around this person.

"Well... at least you're not like me."

"Eh? Don't tell me you got bullied?" Tommy froze at the question and looked up at the brown haired male in shock. "W-What?"

"You don't need to cover your bruise. I can see it far from there."

**Badump**!

Tommy sucked in a sharp breath and looked down at his feet.

"You were bullied huh? I'm sorry." Now it's the time Tommy who was surprised. Is he feel sorry for him or to himself. He's not sure. But he guessed it was the former based on his facial expression.

"Why?" That's the only reply came out from Tommy. The boy next to him was silent for awhile before he softly muttered.

"I'm sorry I can't protect you, Tommy." How did he know? They never introduced each other. But he chose to listened first.

"You know, it wasn't your fault you know. That you're a spoiled kid." Tommy teared up suddenly remembering his fight with his brother this morning.

"But my brother-!"

"He was wrong!" He suddenly yelled.

"He was wrong... I know he's sorry that he can't help you to deal with the bullying." Tommy turned abruptly to the side not looking at him and shouted.

"He was right! That's why no one liked me!"

"He liked you, Tommy!"

"How can you be so sure?!"

"Because... I am your big brother." Tommy opened his eyes and looked at the boy. He was surprised.

"Yutaka? B-but why are you here... don't tell me..." Tommy stuttered, his green eyes opening wide with both fear and sadness.

"I died, Tommy. I should've watched the road when I was looking for you but I guess it's fate that I get the chance to meet you again."

"Now, please let me say this. I'm sorry because I wasn't paying attention that you were bullied. It's my fault for not noticing. It's my fault too because I only focused on your dependance to our parents." Tommy looked at him intently with tears started to fall.

"And one last thing, I don't know what happen when you were with your friend but I wanted to tell you that you've grown up. I'm proud of you."

"Really?"

"Yes. So-"

**Slam**!

"Tommy, you're here! Are you okay?!" Tommy nodded but he heard a whisper through his ear.

[_Take__ care of our parents and one last thing little brother, you're gonna look a lot cooler if you tell your friends. I'm sure you're gonna be fine. Goodbye, Tommy._]

He turned and saw Yutaka wave to him. He smiled and wave back to him. Knowing it's gonna be the last time he's gonna see him. He feels sad but he's gonna make him proud.

"Takuya, I need to tell you something." He promised to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second digimon oneshot! Well... I crossposted first on fanfiction.net under account : Raystio and Wattpad : -Ratio-
> 
> i hope you guys liked it! It took me a whole night because it was my mood to write so...


End file.
